


Шагая по ветру

by nomuad



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 15:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14263833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomuad/pseuds/nomuad
Summary: — Прежде всего, Кучики-сама, вы должны понимать, какая это ответственность.





	1. Chapter 1

Лучше кого бы то ни было Зараки Кенпачи знает, насколько мирное сейчас время.

Новых врагов у Общества душ пока не предвидится: Куросаки Ичиго на много лет вперед отбил охоту у противников Готей 13 и Короля Душ рыпаться в бесплодных попытках.

Надо бы определиться, что же он тогда ненавидит — Куросаки или мирное время?

Если раньше в перерывах между достойными противниками Зараки было просто скучно, то сейчас он просто не находит себе места. А, да, еще Кенпачи ненавидит запрет на бои между капитанами, хотя показательные сражения стали бы неплохим примером для новичков, которых уже девать некуда.

Одиннадцатому отряду во главе с Зараки этот период дается тяжело. Его бойцы устают так, что зампакто вываливаются из рук. Они не жалуются — не смеют, боятся пинка под зад и в другой отряд. Даже Иккаку, взмыленный до потного блеска головы, не смеет, хотя именно ему, как лейтенанту, приходится проводить тренировки с утра до вечера. Не жалуется даже Юмичика, хотя такой режим его порядком выбешивает. Он не успевает следить за собой, и потерявшие прежний лоск отросшие волосы собирает в косу. Перевестись бы в десятый или шестой, да стыдно будет перед капитаном — столько они бок о бок в одиннадцатом повидали. Да и чего точно не хотелось — так это слышать насмешки Иккаку.

Офицерский состав одиннадцатого понимал, чего жаждет Кенпачи, гоняя их до седьмого пота и требуя извлекать шикай. Кенпачи хочет найти достойного противника, он заскучал настолько, что задумал взрастить его собственными руками.

Раньше, даже ограниченный в силах, Зараки был сильнее всякого. Сейчас его способности безграничны, и если бы он хотел тратить свое время, он бы научился контролировать реацу, чтобы стать еще сильнее. Больше силы — больше проблем. Одна из них — поиск равного по силе и любви к битвам.

Сразу после заварушки с квинси Зараки не заморачивался — вытаскивал Куросаки из мира живых и утолял жажду крови. Они с Ичиго ни за что конкретное не сражались, просто пытались друг друга убить. Зараки ни разу не ограничивал реацу или банкай, а Куросаки же, во всей своей обретенной мощи, ни с кем не сравним и потому прекрасен — в нем жили пустой, квинси и шинигами, несмотря на то, что он все еще был человеком.

На них приходили смотреть или самоубийцы, или храбрецы — одно другому, впрочем, не мешало, — и рыжая девчонка, которой уже после раза десятого надоело плакать и пытаться остановить кровопролитную битву, и она старалась научиться получать удовольствия от всполохов реацу в воздухе, кровавых брызгов, фейрверками рассыпающихся по земле.

Закончились «тренировочные» бои с Куросаки как-то странно. У Иноуэ постепенно раздувалось пузо, лечила она с каждым разом всё дольше, и в какой-то из июньский дней просто грохнулась в обморок.

— Ну все, Кенпачи, я не хочу подвергать Химэ опасности, — извинялся Ичиго, и только потом до Зараки дошло, что те завели слюнявчика.

Им же еще рановато, — недоверчиво Кенпачи подсчитывал возраст Куросаки и его подружки. А потом оказалось, что прошло не пару месяцев, как по ощущению, а пять лет.

Вот почему жажда сражений была такой сильной — Кенпачи прожил года мигом, и все копилось в нем так, что зудило кожу.

Все кончилось.

Кенпачи Зараки заслужил свое имя. И даже Ячиру постоянно была с ним — он чувствовал ее всякий раз, когда касался рукояти меча. Пусть она не висела у него на плече, не требовала конфет, не обсасывала лысика и не воровала карпов у Кучики… Ячиру была с ним. Что же еще нужно для счастья?

Была ли у Кенпачи цель теперь? Ну, во-первых, он все еще хотел сразиться с Кучики. Не подобрав слов для «во-вторых», он немного истерично осознал, что единственное, ради чего он продолжает существовать — Кучики. Смеяться хотелось до сломанных ребер и сорванного голоса.

Кенпачи хохотал так, что поставил на ноги весь отряд посреди ночи. Так, что из-за реацу к нему немедленно было отправлено разведочное подразделение. Так, что чайный сервиз, подаренный ему Аясегавой для праздничных чаепитий, разбился вдребезги. Как и зеркало, в которое Ячиру любила заглядываться, чтобы поправить заколочки, и бутылка с сакэ, запрятанная ей же на шкаф…

Сразиться с Кучики невозможно, пока не начнется новая война, пока кто-то из них не станет предателем, или пока Шунсуй не упразднит дурацкое правило. Просчитайте варианты кто-нибудь за него, пожалуйста, как скоро они сразятся?

Куросаки прикончил всех, кто мог бы сравниться по силам с Кенпачи. Остались только капитаны. Что прикажете делать?

***

 

Распространение слухов — вещь нелегкая, но младшие офицеры одиннадцатого отряда справляются с этим прекрасно. Кенпачи лежит на крыше, положив руки за голову, и рассматривает облака. А вот отлынивающие от тренировок Фудзивара и Такэути чешут языками прямо рядом с ним, и насколько же они тупые и слабые, раз не чувствуют его присутствия? Идиоты, — Кенпачи бесшумно фыркнул.

Но вот тема разговора этих идиотов Зараки заинтересовала, и именно поэтому он, вместо того, чтобы спрыгнуть прямо на них и отметелить их так, чтобы неделю в лазарете провалялись, предпочел прислушаться и затаиться.

— Абараи слишком часто начал шляться по Сейрейтей без дела, — хриплый голос Фудзивары Кенпачи запомнил только из-за шепелявости. — Чем занят шестой отряд вообще последнее время?

— Я слышал, что капитан Кучики стал часто отменять занятия по кидо в академии. Лейтенант Кучики вообще-то тоже неплохо справляется, ее любят больше, чем братца, но все это как-то подозрительно.

— Рикичи как-то в столовой обмолвился, что дел у отряда стало гораздо больше, и он думает, это все из-за капитана.

— Капитан Кучики завел себе подружку?

— Об этом сразу же все бы узнали! Или… — их голоса понизились до трудно разбираемого шепота, — у него роман с руконгайкой?

— Ты что! Не знал, что его покойная жена — руконгайка?! Было бы неудивительно…

Дело набирало интереснейший оборот…

— Чем это вы тут занимаетесь, ублюдки?! — грозный рык Иккаку прервал все споры о личной жизни капитана Кучики, и разогнали Фудзивару с Такэути по разным углам тренировочной площадки. — А вы что здесь делаете, капитан?

Иккаку совсем не удивился, когда Зараки спрыгнул с крыши — он подозревал, что капитан тут, но что он прячется и подслушивает… Подобное не в характере Кенпачи, которому проще кулаками выбить то, что ему интересно.

— Ну вот, Иккаку, ты все испортил, — не опуская сцепленных на затылке рук, сказал Кенпачи и, прищурившись, посмотрел на своего лейтенанта сверху вниз. — А мне так хотелось побольше разузнать, чего это шестой отряд свои обязанности херово выполняет.

Но Мадарамэ, похоже, к слухам вообще не восприимчив:

— Чего?! Все нормально с шестым! Вы о себе бы подумали, капитан! Вы когда в последний раз отчеты просматривали?! Юмичика заколебался подделывать ваш корявый почерк!

Зараки впервые за долгое время улыбнулся простодушно, и пожал плечами. Его мало волновали бумажки. Да и с тех пор, как лейтенантом стал Мадарамэ, а капитаном первого — Шунсуй, на собраниях из-за отчетов на него совсем не обращали внимания.

Это раньше Ячирка садилась за отчеты, не слишком-то внимательно их читала и бессознательно разрисовывала поля цветочками, буковками, Бьякуей… В последнее собрание, еще со стариком Ямомото, где вообще обсуждались отчеты, Кучики едва не лопнул от ярости — Кенпачи ни разу не видел его таким красномордым, — когда Сой Фон во всеуслышание заявила о том, что больше не примет отчетов одиннадцатого, если на обратной стороне капитан шестого будет целовать свой меч. От «своего меча» попахивало бы эвфемизмом, если бы Кенпачи знал такое слово, но непристойные смешки Омаэды, тихий свист Шунсуя и поразительно кирпичные лица остальных заставили его подумать. Над мечом Бьякуи. Хицугая, как и Кенпачи, «таким» не интересовался, поэтому идиотами они там были вдвоем.

Ячирка же не сознавалась, чего она там накалякала, «не помню», говорит, и весело смеется, убегая от Кен-чана.

Повелось у них в одиннадцатом после того случая: Кенпачи спихивает отчеты Мадарамэ, тот — Аясегаве, а тот уже, в свою очередь, если в плохом расположении духа — Маки-Маки. Последний, кстати, узнав об исчезновении лейтенанта Кусаджиши долго ломал трагедию и осмеливался обвинять капитана в его безразличии. Юмичика быстро вбил в голову Арамаки верную версию произошедшего, и тот сначала долго и сопливо извинялся перед Зараки, а потом без предупреждения пытался схватиться за его меч, чтобы поговорить с Кусаджиши. Получал по голове, конечно, но  
Кенпачи почему-то совершенно на него не злился.

О «трагедии» с Ячиру мало кто знал, все только сочувственно поглядывали на Кенпачи, которому и впрямь непривычно без его второй головы.

Как же теперь ему блуждать по Сейрейтей и находить самые неожиданные вещи в его закоулках? Как-то, опаздывая на срочное собрание капитанов, они с Ячиру застукали затуманенных страстью студентов академии в очередном обрубке улице, на них обоих были — точнее, уже не были — синие хакама. В другой же раз они нашли на бочках перед бараками третьего отряда пакет клубники. Совсем бесхозный. И, хотя клубника вкусная, но не сладкая, Ячиру ее любила.

Кенпачи знает, что глупо смотрится с клубничными заколками Ячиру в волосах, но снимать их не смеет. Ячиру теперь — Нозараши, это ее настоящее имя, а не то, что он дал ей на память.

Тренировка кончалась, Иккаку разгонял с площадки павших замертво подчиненных и на удивление активно размахивал боккеном, не забывая тыкать им в тех, кто особенно сопротивлялся встать на ноги и свалить уже отдыхать.

Завтра, подумал Зараки, стоит дать всем выходной. Он подзывает Наканиси, ставшего пятым офицером, глядит на его перекошенное от шока лицо и уходит, не оборачиваясь даже когда весь отряд начинает радостно вопить.

Еще Кенпачи решает что-то поменять в ведении дел, потому что из-за представлений Юмичики о красоте у них на одного офицера в основной восьмерке меньше, чем нужно бы.

«Буду пятым офицером, четыре — слишком некрасивое число», и в каком бы другом отряде вы нашли придурка, который сам себя понизил из-за того, что ему хочется число покрасивее? Аясегаве больше нравилась тройка — вот он ее и добился, а место четвертого офицера так и осталось пустовать.

В этот же миг Кенпачи признал полезность слухов — он был бы не прочь разузнать, какой из солдат Готей 13 или выпускник академии хотел бы в его отряд, или кто достиг банкая и скрывает это, как делали его тупые офицеры? Раньше он бы наплевал, но что-то все-таки изменилось в это мирное время.

Кенпачи посмотрел на безлунное ночное небо и понял, что ни за что его отряд не уступит отряду Кучики.

***

 

— Эй, малец, ты что здесь делаешь? — Кенпачи удивленно разглядывал прячущегося за коробками мальчишку.

Что он делает в Сейрейтей? Да еще и так близко от поместья Кучики? Их в жопу ужаленная охрана даже ребенка может принять за шпиона и наставить на него зампакто.

Вообще-то Кенпачи и себе бы вопрос этот задал, что же он забыл так далеко от одиннадцатого? Ноги вроде как сами брели, куда хотят, а он просто не сопротивлялся, смотрел по большему счету на блеклые звезды, чем под ноги.

Зараки не испытывал особой приязни к детям — особенно, помня, каким был он сам — но этот вот сидел, вызывающе смотрел на него и как-то так сверкнул глазами, что Кенпачи вспомнил Ячиру, тянущуюся к его окровавленному мечу и бесстрашно хватающуюся за лезвие пухлыми ладошками. Совсем ничего не боится, шальной.

— Что молчишь, сопля? — Кенпачи присел рядом и ухмыльнулся — о, от этого слабонервные частенько падали в обморок, но не этот пацан. Он помотал головой и сказал:

— Уходите, дядька, а то вас словят и надерут задницу.

Предположив, что ребенок сбежал, и его ищут, Кенпачи не стал громко ржать, но такая забота от мелкого его повеселила:

— Да я сам кому угодно зад надеру, хочешь?

— А вы сильный? — вот так вопрос! Неужели мальчик не чувствует реацу?

— А что, не похож? — рычит Зараки, сощурив левый глаз и оскалившись. Запугивать ребенка дело неблагородное, но и Кенпачи не выродок чистоплюев. Только вот ребенок этот самый пугаться не спешит и поясняет:

— Мой отец сильный, но не похож. Вдруг вы тоже кажетесь сильным, а на деле — размазня? — и показывает язык, дрянной сопляк!

Кенпачи поднимается, отряхивает хакама и поворачивается к мальчишке спиной.

— Я — капитан одиннадцатого отряда Готей 13, Зараки Кенпачи, — с гордостью представляется он, — а теперь запрыгивай на меня, засранец, и пошли драться с плохими дядьками!

Уже рассекая ночной Сейрейтей с приятной тяжестью на плече, Кенпачи перебирал имена папаш с детьми примерно шестилетнего возраста. Этот вот сопляк выглядел мелким, но говорил слишком осмысленно и точно. Кенпачи усомнился — да что он вообще знает о рождении и взрослении в Обществе душ? Неважно. Они где-то между бараками восьмого и шестого отрядов, рядом — поместье Кучики и торговый квартал.

Помимо Готей 13 есть еще и отряд кидо, и отдел тайных операций… Вряд ли Зараки вычислит родителей заморыша, пользуясь своими шестеренками — большинство имен и фамилий ему ничего не скажут. Но, ради приличия, он все-таки спросил:

— Слышь, так как тебя зовут?

— Казуки. Слушай, Кен-чан, а давай подеремся! Я знаю, куда бежать! — мелкий наваливается сильнее, крепче хватает крепкую шею Зараки и вытягивает руку вперед, когда они, не сбавляя скорости, выбегают на малознакомую мостовую.

В груди что-то стискивает сердце, а потом резко отпускает; кровь словно становится горячее. Всего несколько лет без Ячирки, а он уже отвык… Кулаки сжимаются против воли, но Кенпачи не обращает внимания: пацан назвал его так, как раньше звала Ячиру и точно так же цепляется за него. По привычке Зараки даже подумал, что при «поворачивай направо!» его настигнет тупик, однако ошибся. Они выскочили на узенькую улицу, и Кенпачи почувствовал чье-то присутствие. Едва они выбрались из проулка на широкую дорогу, как их заметили одетые в вычурные фиолетовые костюмы шинигами.

Кенпачи сразу их узнал — как часто он, с Ячиру на спине, убегал от них после того, как она утаскивала из сада Кучики рыбок, сливы или охапку колокольчиков?

«Они так вкусно пахнут, Кен-чан», — она прямо перед его носом водила синими цветочками, а он отмахивался, как последний дурак… Надо было засушить хотя бы один. Ячиру бы обрадовалась… И, может, обняла бы его, а он купил бы ей конфет.

— Любишь конфеты? — спрашивает он, когда все пять охранников Кучики в бессознательном состоянии валяются вокруг них.

— Ага, но мне обычно не разрешают, — Зараки даже не знает, от чего Казуки больше в восторге: от сражения или от завалявшихся у него в карманах мятных леденцов? — Спасибо, Кен-чан. Ты большой и добрый.

— А ты мелкий и вредный. Ну, давай, говори уже, куда идти и где твой папаша. Пора бы тебе уже третий сон видеть.

— Я не хочу домой, — внезапно злится мальчик. — Я хочу быть сильным шинигами! Не хочу учить глупые кидо!

— Наш человек, — смеется Кенпачи, и вдруг становится так легко на душе, — а знаешь, я придержу для тебя местечко в отряде. Если вырастешь сильным, я тебя и без академии к себе заберу. Будем мечами махаться. Хочешь?

— Хочу! — радостно взвизгнул Казуки.

— Погнали ко мне, раз домой не собираешься, потом, когда твой папаша объявится, набью ему морду за то, что заставляет тебя учить кидо! Как проснемся — заглянем на тренировку отряда моего, увидишь, какие у меня там мужики сильные, — обещает Кенпачи и запрыгивает на крышу, чтобы понять, где они находятся и куда им бежать.


	2. Chapter 2

После плотного завтрака Кенпачи и Казуки разлеглись на траве за бараками офицеров одиннадцатого. Занимательная игра «на что похожи облака» была прервана деликатным покашливанием Юмичики:

— Иккаку вас везде обыскался, капитан.

— Красивая, — улыбнулся Казуки, глядя на наклонившегося над ним третьего офицера. — Будешь моей женой?

— Молодому господину не стоит предлагать такое первому встречному, — и, хоть Юмичика улыбался, бровь его судорожно задергалась.

— Ну и ладно, Кен-чан, ты обещал показать мне тренировку! — Казуки подскочил и подпрыгнул.

В мальчишке бурлил энтузиазм, он даже подхватил Юмичику за руку и начал наворачивать с ним круги вокруг Зараки, у которого совсем из головы вылетело:

— Но капитан вчера дал всем выходной, — на бегу кричит Аясегава. Кенпачи только отмахивается:

— Ничего, найдем каких-нибудь салаг, в графике дежурств наверняка сегодня кто-то стоит.

— В графике дежурств, который вы до сих пор не подписали? — Юмичика остановился, Казуки же такого поворота событий не предусмотрел и едва не пропахал лицом землю. Аясегава вовремя среагировал и подхватил его, закидывая на плечо. — Какой ты вертлявый.

С удобством устроившийся на Юмичике мальчишка сразу же начал пропускать сквозь пальцы длинные пряди и восхищенно лепетать.

— Займись тогда этим сам, — отряхивая хакама, Кенпачи поднимается. — Ненавижу тратить время на рисование этих буковок.

— Какой ты дурак, Кен-чан, — внезапно отзывается Казуки. — Буквы это здорово! Из них можно складывать слова. Каждая черточка несет в себе свой смысл, — очевидно, что он повторяет чьи-то слова, но восхищение в голосе неподдельное, — дома я занимаюсь каллиграфией, у меня очень хорошо получается!

— Правда? — Зараки обрадовался и забрал Казуки себе. — Хочешь, я покажу тебе, как пишется мое имя? Можешь выводить его на всех бумажках, которые найдешь! Еще дам тебе печать, будешь ей документы заверять.

— Звучит круто! И я знаю, как пишется твое имя. Три кандзи и восьмерка!

Аясегава вымученно схватился за лицо: «Вы уже и на детей обязанности сваливаете, капитан Зараки!»

— Конечно круто. Это очень важная для капитана вещь, эти отчеты потом самому главнокомандующему сдают.

Хотя, что-что, а ладить с ребенком у капитана получалось отменно.

***

 

Кенпачи ощущает себя отдохнувшим и спокойным. Реацу в нем не убавилось ни на каплю, но сейчас она не бурлила в нем, а как-то ленно, неспешно текла по руслу, не стараясь чуть что — и выплеснуться за пределы.

Более чем старательно Казуки пишет три кандзи и восьмерку в прямоугольнике для капитанской подписи. А потом шлепает печатью рядом тысячелистник. Все чаще стал раздаваться этот звук — мальчишка приноровился, вдохновился.

Юмичика принес им чаю с шоколадным печеньем и вазочку с леденцами, Казуки сразу же похвалил третьего офицера за заботу и пригрозил, чтобы тот дождался, пока Казуки вырастет. От такой искренней детской любви Кенпачи прорвало — он подавился, расплескав чай на пол, громко захохотал, вызвав у Казуки необоснованный приступ паники, и стукнул себя по лбу:

— Я внимательно прослежу, чтобы никто не приставал к Аясегаве, пока ты набираешься силенок, — утерев несуществующую слезу, Кенпачи выдохнул уже серьезно: — Но знай, если будешь слабаком, не увидишь моего офицера, как своих ушей!

— Так точно, капитан Зараки! — Казуки стукнул кулаком по груди и вернулся к бумажкам. Вот дома ему не разрешалось такие трогать. А тут их много и Кен-чан совсем не против.

— Мне пора идти, — поклонился Юмичика и взял поднос с опустевшей посудой. — Нам с Иккаку еще разбираться с расходами на закупку тренировочных манекенов, кое-кто же не спешит заниматься своими обязанностями.

— Бывай, Аясегава, — на прощание махнул рукой Зараки и уткнулся в журнал с картинками, которые целыми коробками из Гэнсэй протаскивает Абараи. Когда главный герой в очередной раз упал от удара суперзлодея, дверь в офис бесцеремонно распахнулась, и входящий лавиной выплеснул свою реацу.

Едва увидев капитана шестого отряда на пороге, Казуки скорым шагом побежал к Кенпачи, чтобы скрыться за его большой и надежной спиной. Конечно, Бьякуя успел заметить его траекторию.

— Вы сваливаете свои обязанности на всех, кого видите, и даже на детей, капитан Зараки? — и без меча Кучики умел резать. Своим стальным голосом, острым взглядом и такой позицией, что даже встань Кенпачи во весь свой рост, будет казаться — Бьякуя смотрит сверху вниз.

— Тебя стучаться не учили, Кучики? Приперся в чужой отряд без приглашения, морали свои читаешь ненужные, подтерся бы ты ими, а, Кучики, — сощурив свободный от повязки левый глаз, Зараки усмехнулся. Казуки позади сжал в кулаке капитанское хаори и поджал губы.

— Ты, — Бьякуя переключил свое внимание на ребенка. — Пойдем.

— Чего-то я не понимаю, куда это ты собрался, ублюдок? — Кенпачи решил встать. — Чего этот сопляк натворил? Зажарил твоих сомиков?

— Вы переквалифицировались в защитника обиженных и оскорбленных? — тонкая бровь взметнулась вверх, изображая удивление. — Слишком благородно для дикого животного, не находите?

И, прежде чем Зараки успел ответить на едкую реплику, Казуки решительно вышел из-за своего спасителя:

— Не нужно, Кен-чан, — недовольное покашливание Кучики, — точнее, капитан Зараки! Прошу прощения за доставленные хлопоты. И прости, отец, что сбежал и заставил искать меня. До свидания, капитан Зараки! Не забудьте, вы обещали!

Когда за Кучики закрылись седзи, приподнятая рука Кенпачи безвольно опустилась вниз. Валом нахлынуло понимание происходящего. Да он же готов был высвободить Нозараши, едва завидел Бьякую! Но чуть что — высвобождать зампакто — прерогатива невротика-Кучики. И ладно бы, несдержанность, Кенпачи мог себя понять — холеную морду Кучики набить хотелось всегда… Дело совсем в другом: раньше он не задумался бы о том, что может навредить окружающим, но когда реацу была готова взорваться, на периферии сознания четко крепилась мысль о Казуки. Ребенок, которого он и суток не знает, заставил одним своим присутствием контролировать себя самого Кенпачи.

Безумие.

Он не волновался даже за Ячиру. Она сама кого угодно задавит, а если надо — смоется по-быстрому.

Что, черт побери, сейчас произо… что? Отец?

***

 

— Прежде всего, Кучики-сама, вы должны понимать, какая это ответственность, — Акон выпустил кольца дыма в ночную прохладу, облокотившись о подоконник.

— Вы сомневаетесь в сознательности моих решений?

— Честно? Да. Вы чертов псих, Кучики-сама.

Устрашающая гримаса Бьякуи не произвела на Акона никакого эффекта — несмотря на все модификации, глаз на затылке он себе не отрастил. Еще. Капитан шестого здесь был не как капитан шестого, а как человек и чуть-чуть Кучики. В эксперименте Акон определенно заинтересован, однако, это «чуть-чуть Кучики» отяжелило его карманы и подстегнуло к активным действиям. «Новое оборудование в лаборатории само собой не появляется, знаете ли, — не смутился Акон. — Хоть какая-то выгода». Бьякуя с ним полностью согласен. То, что он хочет от Акона, стоит гораздо дороже нового оборудования. Поэтому согласен смириться даже с «чертовым психом».

Акон вечно не знает, куда деть руки. То сует их в карманы, то чешет рога, то вновь тянется за сигаретами.

— Я постараюсь помочь, и это займет слишком много времени, не знаю, буду ли я успевать совмещать все свои обязанности, — и, хотя Акон ничего не спросил, Кучики дал свое согласие:

— Можете привлечь в штат такое количество людей, которое сочтете нужным. Но если хоть одна душа — живая или мертвая, — узнает о том, что ты собираешься творить в своей лаборатории, — Акон не шелохнулся, когда Бьякуя появился у него за спиной.

— Меня еще ребенком посадили в чертов Улей, Кучики-сама, — пожал плечами лейтенант двенадцатого. — И кто я теперь?

Бьякуя кивнул.

— Но все же помните, если правда откроется, то не одна и не две стороны будут заинтересованы в этом. И под угрозу попадете не только вы, Кучики-сама.

***

 

И только когда Бьякуя перестал заморачивать себе голову предостережениями Акона, как появляется горилла-переросток и влезает туда, куда его не просят. Всякое собрание капитанов Кучики игнорирует непрерывное разглядывание собственной персоны, назойливое внимание Зараки изрядно щекочет нервы, но что поделать? Если он сорвется, то подставит свою тайну под угрозу разоблачения.

Но Зараки не играет с ним в кошки-мышки. Он всегда был простой до чертиков, если ему чего-то хотелось — он шел и брал это. И почему тогда — все же терпение Бьякуи на исходе, — Кенпачи не берет и не говорит, чего ему приспичило пялиться на него?

Но момент истины приближался неотвратно, им обоим надо высказаться. Бьякуе мерещатся внимательные желтые глаза во всякой подворотне, он плохо засыпает, не выпуская из рук Сенбонзакуру.

Кьераку пошутил и получил планшетом с отчетами по голове от лейтенанта Исэ, Мугурума что-то спросил, и в итоге все они уставились на него.

Все, до единого, и, впрочем, один определенный взгляд Бьякуя до сих пор различает.

— Что, простите? — он старается выглядеть увереннее, чем есть на самом деле, потому что от него что-то ждут, он же в неведении и потому боится: чего стоит ему сохранить привычное выражение лица.

— Мы тут посовещались с капитанами, — крадущийся голос Мацумото не предвещал ничего хорошего. — И решили, что кое-чего о вас не знаем, капитан Кучики.

Хицугае это все явно не нравилось, но превращающееся в балаган собрание он прекратить не мог. Он попытался одернуть своего лейтенанта, но ничего не вышло, ее слова подхватили другие.

— Что же вы скрываете от нас, капитан Кучики? — Шунсуй поправил соломенную шляпу.

Бьякуя отыскал Акона среди жадной толпы офицеров Готей 13, тот непринужденно подпирал стенку и ухмылялся. Это отродье наверняка слышало все, что происходило здесь, пока он был занят собственными проблемами, но явно не собиралось подталкивать Кучики к правильному ответу.

— Не понимаю, что вы подразумеваете под словами… — старается выкрутиться он, как Абараи, глупая обезьяна, выдает:

— Вы же влюбились, капитан? Признавайтесь! Все уже давно заметили, — и кивает, словно этим жестом во сто крат увеличивает вероятность правдивости слухов.

Кенпачи пусть и не шибко образован, но смог связать слухи о халатности капитана шестого отряда и его сына, потому, услышанные от Такэути предположения о личной жизни Кучики для себя опроверг — или подтвердил, как знать, — и в моральном прессе не участвовал. Хоть какое-то облегчение.

— Если капитанам на собрании больше нечего обсудить, я сочту его оконченным и прошу меня простить, — Бьякуя зол, очень зол, и старается покинуть бараки первого отряда так скоро, как позволяет ему шунпо, но Зараки догоняет его уже на выходе.

— Эй, Кучики, стой, дело есть.

Пока остальные офицеры не начали расходиться, Кучики уверенно хватает Зараки за отворот косодэ и мгновенным шагом переносит их подальше.

— Чего тебе?

Угрюмая морда Кенпачи нечитаема, Бьякуя уже выстроил сотни неблагоприятных исходов для себя после этого разговора, но Кенпачи дважды его удивляет.

— Слушай, — и без того некрасивое, грубо очерченное лицо кривится в непонятных Бьякуе эмоциях, — может, разрешишь мне иногда видеться с Казуки?

Кучики не удержался и запрокинул голову, чтобы убедиться — никто не вылил на него ведро ледяной воды, в окна не выглядывают шинигами с высвобожденным шикаем иллюзорного типа.

— Я понимаю, это большая тайна, и тогда, на собрании, ты явно о другом беспокоился, когда не понимал, о чем они, — такой проницательности он тоже не ожидал.  
— Он не сильно уж похож на Ячирку, ты не подумай. Она же всегда со мной, то есть, я конечно скучаю, но…

— Прекрати, я тебя услышал, — Кучики сдавливает пальцами переносицу. — Ладно, но, знаешь, я предполагал, что ты собрался вымогать у меня моего же сына.

— Шантажировать тебя? И зачем оно мне надо? — уже знакомая щель оскала раздвинула тонкие, обкусанные губы Кенпачи.

— Ты мог заставить меня сражаться всего лишь за молчание.

— Ну да, я сплю и вижу, как заставить тебя со мной махаться, — хохотнул Кенпачи, скрывая смущение. На деле он действительно многое бы отдал за то, чтобы унять зудящие кулаки. — По правде говоря, твой пацан отвлек меня. Долго у меня такого не было, ну, что сражаться не хочется. Правда, когда твоя бледная жопа завалилась в мой офис…

— Зараки! — потемневшие глаза Бьякуи опасно сузились. — Ты еще ответишь за то, что научил моего сына своей грязной руконгайской брани. Учти, если после твоего ухода его словарный запас пополнится хоть еще одним ругательством…

— Узнаю тебя, Кучики! — Кенпачи закинул руки за голову. — А то стоял там, как неприкаянный, так отметелить тебя хотелось…

Бьякуя не стал дослушивать, в три шага оказавшись на пороге поместья.

В прошлый раз ему не доставило труда разузнать, куда делся Казуки и почему половина его охраны в лазарете. «К-капитан одиннадцатого отряда напал на нас! Простите, господин!»

Теперь же, когда он добровольно подписался на все это сумасшествие, ему нужно быть готовым находить сына в таких передрягах… Прежде, чем зайти в дом, он недовольно цокнул напоследок — таким плебейским звуком не стоит осквернять стены поместья Кучики.

***

 

Абарай появился гораздо позже, чем он. Уж здесь-то Бьякуя, наконец, отыграется!

— Д-добрый вечер, капитан Кучики, — Ренджи надеялся проскочить мимо гостиной незамеченным, но Бьякуя поджидал его.

— Это ты, Ренджи, — деланно удивился он, будто ожидал увидеть кого-то другого. — А Рукии, представь себе, еще нет. Не желаешь чаю, пока будешь ожидать ее?

Убийственный взгляд подсказал Абараи, что от предложений Кучики просто так не отказываются. На подкашивающихся ногах Ренджи подошел к столу.

— У Казуки и Ичики занятия каллиграфией, если ты припоминаешь, — припечатал Бьякуя, донося, что деваться некуда. — Я думаю, Рукия не будет против, если я первым обсужу с тобой собрание капитанов.

«Это конец», — Абараи оглядывается в поисках Сенбонзакуры и радостно обнаруживает ее отсутствие в пределах досягаемости капитана. А потом вспоминает, что у того на примете парочка — пара сотен — кидо, и поникает.

— Я вообще-то пытался вас спасти, капитан! — Ренджи неловко всплескивает руками, задевает локтем чайник и опрокидывает его на себя. Крик боли услаждает слух Бьякуи, но этого недостаточно.

— Расскажи поподробнее, я, наверное, недостаточно умен, чтобы отличить издевку от того, что ты назвал помощью.


End file.
